


Buss

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [339]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's tired of being ignored by Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/05/2000 for the word [buss](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/05/buss).
> 
> buss  
> A kiss; a playful kiss; a smack.  
> To kiss; especially to kiss with a smack.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #059 Distractions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Buss

Gibbs had been working on his boat a lot more recently. Tony wasn’t sure why though he had a sneaking suspicion that Gibbs was working on a surprise of some sort for him. Regardless, Tony was tired of being ignored for Gibbs’ boat and there was only so much time Tony could spend watching Gibbs work on it or working with Gibbs on it before he needed to do something else. 

With that in mind, Tony bussed Gibbs’ lips distracting Gibbs from the boat. 

Gibbs hummed questioningly in response, not ready to pull away quite, yet. 

When that didn’t get the desired response, Tony upped the game. Placing himself in between Gibbs and the boat, Tony pulled Gibbs into an absolutely dirty kiss. At first Tony was just devouring Gibbs mouth, but it wasn’t long before Gibbs was responding and trying to control the kiss. One thing was for sure at that point, Gibbs was distracted from his boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
